GOSSIP GIRL PART II
by GGLover-1
Summary: After twenty years, the upper east side is till the same, the drama and the teens return. Brooke Bass is a beautifull 17 year old, daughter of Chuck Bass and Blair Walford, will the UES handle her?
1. Chapter 1

**GOSSIP GIRL – PART II - introducing**

**Kimberly Bass :** spoiled, sexy, tall and smart. She's the fox of Constance. Daughter of Charles Bass and Elle Simon. (17)

**Brooke Bass :** beautiful, creative and a Bass.. Daughter of Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf.(17)

**Camilla Humphrey**: normal brooklyn girl, who's not what she seems to be. Daughter of Daniel Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams.(17)

**Rufus Humphrey II:** twin brother of Camilla. Son of Daniel Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams.(17)

**David Archibald:** hot, lonely and blond with smoky blue eyes. Son of Nathaniel Archibald with Lola Fontini (a deceased model).(17)

**Michael Van der Woodsen:** adoptive son of Erik and Jonathan Van der Woodsen.(16)

**Naomi and Joanna Pier:** the pier hot blond twins. They always get ehat they want. Daughters of Serena and Gabriel Pier.(17)

**Lucas Humphrey:** the older guy, every girl's dream. Son of serena and dan's half brother.(18)

Background:

-After chacing Blair for a while Chuck finally gets what he wants, so they end up marrying and living the life. They have a daughter, Brooke, who looks exactly like her mother, except she has darker hair and her father's natural charm. When their daughter was only 5 years old, Chuck received a letter from Elle, saying they had a daughter and he was going to move to the UES to live with his father, because she could not support her. After telling Blair, she discovers Chuck cheated on her, seeing that the kid, Kimberly, was only 2 months older than Brooke. Blair decides to live and become single once again.

Kimberly and Brooke don't get along, but still Brooke didn't want to leave her daddy and lives with Chuck. Kimberly is currently dating David Archibald for about 4 years, while Brooke is single and making out with hot guys.

- Breaking up and hooking up was always the thing between Dan and Serena, so Dan decide to end it for good, which didn't make Serena happy. Just when he least expected his love for Vanessa regained it's strenght and so did hers for him. They ended up moving together without marrying and has twins, a little girl and a little boy. Dan got a nice job as editor for the New York Times and Vanessa still runs the gallery, because of that they still decided to live in Brooklyn.

Meanwhile Serena while on a trip to France met her beau Gabriel Pier, they instantly fell in love, and married on the top of the Eiffel Tower. They lived in Paris until 2 years ago, when Serena got a big job offer in the UES as a spokesmodel for Chuck's Lingirie company.

- Nathaniel Archibald, after dumping one more Vanessa, feeling lonely and lost travelled around the world with his Grandfather, until he met Lola, a long legged model from Argentina. They tried to have a relationship but it didn't work. 9 months later Nate found out Lola had his baby and died in childbrith, so he stepped up and took his kid. He is now governer and a single dad.

- Erik and Jonathan married and adopted a boy of their own, Michael. Michael is the youngest of his group of friends, he's always with David and Lucas.

- Also a few years back, Serena and Dan's half brother decided to join the family and moved to the UES, where he's now principal of St. Judes. He had a son with his long time wife, Holly, Lucas. Lucas is David's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer break is almost over for our favourite upper east siders, and looks like this year will be even more wicked than the last one. You've always loved me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Every year, when summer is ending, the Bass's join forces to throw the best party ever know to all the Upper East Side. Everyone is invited and everyone is talking specially Camilla Humphrey and Joanna Pier, those two look like they have something up their sleeve.

"So I've heard Michael is going to the party with that tramp Josie. Can you believe this?" said a worried Camilla trying more and more couture dresses at Bendel's.

"Oh C, you are so much better than that tramp... like a million times!" replied Joanna, trying to sound supportive of her friends bitchyness.

"I know right?! But just wait till he sees me in this super short dress, i'll be the object of his desire, and him mine." She said looking into the mirror admiring herself in a supper short and tight golden D&G.

"I could see yourself wearing that, if you had different parents... like cool ones." Joanna said smilling at her friend.

She knew her paresnt very well, Dan and Vanessa would never allow their little girl to dress like that, and they would never imagine her wearing that. Because to their eyes she was an angel, an example of what a true lady is. Camilla would always lie to her parents, and tonight at the party wouldn't be any different. She had it all planned out, she's leave the house wearing the most boring dress ever, pretend to leave with her brother and then ditch him and party with Joanna.

"As if you don't know me J!" she said smirking in to the mirror. To everybody's eyes, Camilla was pure evil.

The penthouse was empty, Chuck wasn't home so wasn't Kim, she was all alone. She felt like calling her mom, this was her last"let's comemorate coming back to high school party", it might sound supperficial, but she didn't want things to change, she hated change, just like she hated loosing her mother, because her father was a cheater. But it was to late now, to make things work for those two. All she knew was she wanted this year to be perfect, and she wanted her mother to be part of it.

**Naomi, can u come over? Last minute party planning.**

**Love, B.**

She hit send, and started smilling, feeling silly for having all those sad thoughts, because after all she was a Bass and daughter of a Waldorf, none of those names called for 'sad'.

"Came as soon as i could" said a happy Naomi, she couldn't be more happy senior year was around the corner. She and Rufus we're the happiest couple there could be, except for when his sister was around. Naomi hated Camilla.

"Hey N! How are things in lovers paradise?" she asked sarcastacally. Even though she was the hottest girl in school, she was felt left out, because her BFF was always with her BF, and she hated being the third weel, so she hooked up with almost every boy, hot boys that is.

"All's well. How's the party planning going? We only got, like, 2 hours B."

"I know. What do you think a should wear? Strapless Valentino or Black short Versage?"

"I'd go with the Versage. You can never go wrong with black, and you're like 5"7, show your long legs, the boys will go crazy!" said an excited Naomi.

"We're the same height, duh. Versage it is" they both smilled, and it was time to party.

_Hey UES, it is time to party indeed, and you know who loves parties, Gossip girl! Hope K and B won't disappont us this year._

The Palace never looked more glamorous than tonight. Everything was perfect, the flowers, the tables, the dance floor even the waiters were smoking hot. But in the middle of all that perfection came the bad boys trio: David, Michael and Lucas. David was looking rather handome in his Ralph Lauren silver suit, with his blondish hair all messy. Michael in his black tux, his shiny brown skin and dark hair and green eyes standing out in the crowd. And last but not least Lucas, in a grey and black tux, with his Humphrey dark hair and his Van der Woodsen blue eyes popping out. They were looking like the hero's right out of a Bond movie. They were hot and they knew it.

Coming down the stairs were the two blong long legged twins lokking gorgeaus as always, they were looking exactly like their mother. Although Naomi decided to keep it simple in a Diane Von Furstenberg gown, and Joanna in a long Jenny Humphrey design. On their left side was Kimberly Bass, one of the hostess', looking sparkly in a silver long but tight dress matching her boyfriend's suit.

"You look wonderfull in that dress." Said David Archibald grabbing her hand and smilling.

"You look rather well yourself David." Said Kim smilling at her boyfriend.

"Ladies you all look pretty hot tonight, hope the night suits all of you" said a seemingly drunk Lucas, hanging on to Michaels shoulder.

"And you look pretty high yourselves, all of you" said a sarcastic Naomi, she hated drugs and drinks, she was basically a good girl on the inside, but her hot outside seemed different.

"I think you look nice Lucas, I mean.. not that you usually don't look nice, but you know!" said Joanna, sounding embarassed, standing there in front of the love of her life, although he was pretty high.

"So are you guys ready to party or what?! K.. where's your smoking hot sister. Can't wait to see what she's wearing today" Michael said, giving Lucas a high 5, smilling out loud.

"Hey, watch your mouth… it's her sister!" said a protective Dave.

"Oh, baby, it's ok, she is pretty trashy sometimes, and I guess today won't be different." Kim replied kissing him.

"Look who's talking Kim, it's not like you are wearing any underwear behind that dress." Said Naomi, protecting her best friend from her sisters evil eye, and leaving the group alone, going to look for her boyfriend Rufus.

"Oh your sister, she's so… ewww" Kim said to Joanna.

"Yeah, I know, she's totally… that!" said Joanna. That's all Joanna ever did, agree with her friends and chase after Lucas, she didn't know how to be herself, she just wanted to fit in.

At the humphreys penthouse in Brooklyn, Camilla was waiting for her brother to finish convincing his parents that they'd come home early, so that she could go to her friends, but more importantly Michael. She wanted him to see her, and she wanted him to be hers right there and then.

"So can we go now? I promise dad, we'll be home early." Said a responsible Rufus.

"You know me and your mother trust you and your sister. So you can go, and have a good time." Dan allowed.

"I love you daddy… mommy. Bye" said a flying to the door Camilla.

After closing the door, Camilla turned to her brother and said "So, are you going to your girlfriend?"

"Of course" he responded.

"You bore me R, how can you be with that… that"

"That awesome girl, unlike you?. Stop to pretend you're something you're not Camilla, grow up, you and your little friends"

"Just because you're a loser doesn't mean I have to be one" she said angry and catching a taxi alone.

Tight short black Versage, sexy underwear, rubi lips, long black hair, smoky eyes and Jimmy Choos. She was ready to go and ready to party.

"You look like your mother. The most beautifull" said a proud dad standing at the door.

"I know Chuck, I mean dad" she replied smilling at him.

"It's ok, I'm used to you calling me Chuck. Speaking of your mother, how's she?"

"I haven't talked to her that much, but she's always fine… and I actually think she might be dating someone"

"Well, good for her! Are you going to the party now?" he changed the subject.

"Totally, and don't wait up"

"Don't worry I won't. And you remember, only scotch, it's our trademark"

"You know me to well" she said kissing him on the cheek, and finally leaving to her own party. She hated making an entrance, that was Kimberby's style, but tonight she wanted to show her sister who's the real Bass in the family.

She was walking down the stairs, truly the most beautifull girl in town, her heel stamping on the floor, so everyone stared at her making her way onto the ballroom. She only noticed one of the one's staring, he was looking so good in his suit, she loved his messy hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and so couldn't she. She softly smiled at him, only to noticed her sister staring angrily at her, like she wanted to rip her apart. Her smile suddenly became bigger, she was getting to her.

"Wow brooke, you look…. Wow" said Lucas.

"I mean really, you're hot, really hot" Michael stared.

"Thanks boys, you look good too." She replied. "You look nice Kim, matching with Archibald I can see."

"It was my idea, he is my boyfriend, but since you don't know what that is…" her sister said to her. Oh God, Kim hated her sister, she was so annoying, always trying to outshine her, or was she?!

"You look nice Brooke, that's what she meant" David said.

"I know my sister to well Archibald! No need to protect her, she can be a bitch for herself. And by the way Kim, I'm a Bass, and Bass' don't need commitment. Truth is, I can get more boys in one night than you in your whole life! Tahhhhhh" she said now waving at her sister and making her way to the dancefloor.

David couldn't stop staring at her… she was perfection to his eyes. Truth is he always had the hot's for Ms. Waldorf, and her daughter was like her, only younger and taller.

"David!!!" Kim cried. "Dancefloor, me, you, now!"

"No need to shout! Fine." He went with her, but only he knew where his mind really was.

The Humphrey twins entered the party separatly as always, Rufus went to his girlfriend who was with her BFF at the bar. Naomi didn't drink, but that didn't mean she's leave Brooke all alone. Brooke was holding on to her scotch feeling the music run through her entire body.

"You look warmed up" said a nice Rufus smilling at Brooke, now kissing his girlfriend.

"A party isn't a party until I say so, you know me" Brooke replied, leaving the two love birds alone and going outside for some fresh air. She wouldn't admit to her friends that she was already getting a little tipsy, and feeling naseaus.

Outside, she couldn't even walk straight, or even see straight, it was all blury. But she saw a shadow on the side, facing the wall with a beer in his hand, she approach him, and almost fell on top of him. It was him, David, he was feeling choked by his girlfriend so he decided to come ou, Kim could be a real control freak.

"Already drunk Bass?" he said holding her, so she wouldn't fall down.

" Stop talking to me like you know me Archibald. You're just my sisters slave!" she replied almost scremaing to his face.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk and you need to go home. Come I'll take you upstairs" he said putting her into his lap, like a prince does to his princess, and carrying her to her suite.

"You're not my friend, why are you so nice to me? I have a guy waiting for me downstaris you know?!" she said almost falling asleep in his arms, but still wanting to soud rude.

"Well, whoever he is, it's not gonna happen. You're in no state to go and fuck some guy you barely know. Now shut up, because I am your friend, and I'm nice to everybody." The elevator door opened.

"I can fuck whoever I want, you're not my dad. You're only nice to me, 'cause you're fucking my sister asshole." She jumped out of his lap, and tried to walk for her self. "And you are not that nice, druggy. Your joint is falling out of your pocket" she said falling on the floor. "Owww, fuck."

"Let me help you, and don't act like you're not a friend of joints" he picked her up again, and led her to her suite.

"But I don't pretend I'm perfect. You and K deserve eachother, bunch of pretending sluts"

"Yeah, you know it all, you're always right" he said not paying attention to what she was saying. "Where's your bedroom" he asked her.

"Upstairs, left." She pointed out.

"You're heavy." He joked. "What are Bass' eating these days."

"Archibald's." she replied while he layed her on her bed.

"Oh really?" he asked her looking right into her big brown warm eyes.

"At least my sister is." She said trying to look the other way.

"Aren't you jealous?!" He afirmed, pulling his lips closer and closer to her lips. She started breathing heavy, her chest pounding, she never felt like this before. Suddenly his lips kissed her eye, now moving slowly to her mouth.

"I'm okay now" she cut him off. "You're girlfriend must be worried."

"Yeah… you're right! You're fine" he said confused, leaving and closing the door leaving her all alone.

Oh my fucking God, she thought. Why did she stopped him? It's not like she hasn't kissed millions of guys before. Why did she feel like this? Like her world was all pink and bright around him… he's Kims boyfriend, meaning just as disgusting as her, I mean he already fucked Kim, so he's just like her now!

"Shut up Brooke" she said to herself, laying on her side, and instantly falling asleep. She was so drunk.

Instead of coming back to the party David drove home, forgeting everything, he even forgot he has a girlfirend who was still waiting for him to come back from the bathroom.

_What happened?! Our party girl B, already in bed? D driving home alone while K is still at the party flying solo? C and J, hitting on M and L like there's no tomorrow? And the lovebirds, N and R, making out behind the columns? This sure must be one hell of a party! You've always loved me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

A/N: This chapter was more about getting to know the characters and their stories, so I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Good morning everyone, i know ti's still early, but i feel i do need to remind you: it's saundy. So prepare all your blackties and hit off to the anual Blair Waldorf's Editorials brunch, if you're invited that is. You've always loved me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

The Bass' penthouse is silent in the morning. Chuck's still in bed, probably tired of hanging out with his lingirie models; Kim is probably still sleeping and dreaming of why her boyfriend left without saying a word and of course Brooke is wide awake, looking at the seiling, probably thinking about last night: it was crazy!

*ring*

"Hello." Brooke answered her phone, her voice was husky, probably from last nights drinking, and almost kissing her sisters boyfriend.

"Hey sweety, it's mom" said a very happy Blair, too happy.

"Mom, hey. Why are you already up?"

"It's my brunch today, remember? I really want you there Brooky... all your friends are gonna be there, so wake your father and get here by noon. We need to catch up."

"Yeah mom. I'll wake them. Bye" she hang up. Brunch, great. Just the perfect oportunity to embaress herself again in front of everyone this time. She just promised herself that she's act like she was too drunk to remember what happened.

She silently enteres her fathers bedroom and jumped on top of him screamin "Wakey wakey Chuck!!!"

"Wha..." he said disoriented. "Brooke, come on, let your father sleep." He said stuffing his face into the pillow.

"Can't, it's moms brunch so you have exactly 15 minutes to be ready. Ok?" she told him, pulling a suit out of the closet. "Chuck!!"

"I heard you. Fine, now go wake your sister and we go." He kissed her cheek.

"My pleasure." She said. She loved waiking Kim up, just to auset her, she knew Kim hated to be awaken.

After Kim screamed and tossed and turned, they all got dresses, some better than other's considering it was a brunch, Kim thought to herself.

"Rufus, Cami, come on, we're late for brunch!" Vanessa screamed trying to get her kids to come down stairs and leave for brunch. Although she and Blair hated eachother, her husband was good friends with her, so she wanted to keep Dan happy.

"Coming mom!" Camilla responded putting on her skinny jeans and a sparkly tank top, simple but still sexy.

"Haven't you hear your mother. We're late, come on!" Said a supportive Dan, kissing his wife.

"Oh my hero" Vanessa kissed him back.

"Should we go?" said Rufus already at the door watching his parents kissing, and smilling.

" Lets" said Camilla going out the door.

The Humphreys were the picture of perfect happiness, they were all friends and the parent's were still very much in love. Who knew Vanessa and Dan were so passionate about eachother!?

The Pier's mansion was the face of luxury, in purples and reds, a true European mansion, with the french maids and all. In the morning you'r find Gabriel and Serena sitting in the living room sipping coffee and reading the paper in their long sleeping gowns. But not today, today they we're preparing themselves for a very chic and important brunch. So Gabriel putted on a very expensive suit and Serena a very expensive long dress, after all she was a mother of two, although she was also an ex-lingirie model.

"Girls, let's go. We can't keep people waiting" said Gabriel approaching his blond wife and putting his arm around her waist.

"You're always right dear, it's unpolite to keep other's waiting" she said kissing his cheek. In Europe they didn't just kiss eachother's lips in front of their kids, it wasn't chic.

"And we are so polite, right mother?" said Naomi, looking at her parent's, trying to hide how much she hated this 'faking we're the kings and queens' thing.

"Atleast i am N. Mommy, daddy, should we go?" said Joanna approaching their parents and hugging them.

Naomi couldn't explain it, but she sometimes felt like she sisn't belong there with those three European royals. She felt like it was all an act, to hide how alone and unhappy they all felt when they were together.

The Van der Woodsens lived in a townhouse, a very simple one, which reflected how they were. Although they were pretty rich, Jonathan and Erik didn't like to rub it in peoples faces, so they kept it simple but still elegant. Michael was in fact a pretty good kid, but not when he was around his friends there he liked to be cool, which is totaly different from what he is at home with his dads. Michael was coming downstairs all dressed up, reading to go to brunch, only to find he's 2 sweet dad's hugging and laughing in the couch. It was picture perfect, they were really the real deal, a true family.

" Dad" he stared and Erick "and Dad, can we go?" he said smilling.

"We can sweetheart" said Erik pulling Jonathan.

The Archibald's we're downstairs, father and son, finishing watching the Knicks play, so they'd leave to brunch. They had a pretty open relationship, where Nate told everything to his son, but David not so much.

"So dad... excited to see Blair?" David said looking to his dad, expecting an answer.

"What do you mean, excited?" Nate answered trying to saoud cool, and not nervous at all.

"I mean, i know you have a crush on her, since like, forever. You should make a move dad. She's alone, you're alone..."

"There's a lot you don't know!" said Nate giving his sons a glance.

"Dad, you don't scare me!" he started laughing.

"Just trying!" He started laughing too. He opened the door and they both left. They looked more like buddies than father and son. Nate was still the same hearthrob, and his son was just like him.

Truth is Nate never forgot Blair completly, but wasn't confortable telling her that because he knew 20 years ago he hurted her pretty bad. He knew he had changed, but still it was too painfull to know she'd been with chuck for 5 years and they had a daughter together. Chuck and Nate aren't bestfriends but they are friends.

Blair Waldorf has been all alone for 12 years now, she had her hook ups but nothing serious, she seemed to be all business lately and she liked it that way, until she saw him the other day. He was still so handsome and perfect, of course he didn't even noticed her, maybe because she hid behing a car, but she noticed him: Nate. After 20 years her heart was pounding for him again, like nothing had changed. She couldn't wait to see him today, see him smile, maybe kiss him on the cheek...

"Ms. Blair" called Dorota. It was back to Earth Blair.

"I'm leaving now Dorota, don't worry" she answered. She was defenetly not a teenager anymore.

Brunch, everybodys favorite meal, it combines everything, great taste and great people. Everybody was there and they all greated eachother.

Kim was still reluctant to great David, after all he left her all alone last night. But she loved him, so she decided to just ask him about it and get it over with.

"David honey. Where were you last night?" she approached him, and grabbed his arm separating him from his buddies.

"Hello to you. I was feeling sick so i went home. Do you have a problem with that?" he said coldly.

"I was just asking! Since you ditched me." She replied angry.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" he said, while she kissed him.

"Can you two love bird work it ou away from us, we're trying to get us some girls!" Lucas said to them.

"Shut up" they both said.

"Speaking of girls, i heard your sister was so drunk last night she fucked a guy in the bathroom, it was all over gossip girl." Michael said excited to find out.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Lucas said giving him a high five.

"I'm sure that isn't truth, she was already sleeping when i got home. But it wouldn't surprise me. Right sweety?" wanting him to agree with her. She hated talking about Brooke around David, 'cause he always sounded protective of her.

"Yeah, sure" David said unconfortably.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Archibald" said a voice coming behind him. It was her, Brooke. She couldn't believe what she just hear, him agreeing that she was a slut because of her sister.

"And for your information, you guys have nothing to do with who i fuck or not fuck, okay?" she said trying not to cry, she hated being always the slut, when truth is she's a virgin. She never actually went all the way with anyone, but since she was always on Gossip girl, she didn't deny it. She just made out with lots of guys instead of having sex.

"Who fucks who? Or better who does Brooke fuck?!" asked Camilla and Joanna like in a cheer. They were so jealous of her, because both Lucas and Michael had a thing for Brooke.

"Fuck off minions!!!" she said now leaving to see her mother in a hurry. She couldn't face him. He was just standing there quite listening to all the horrible things they were now saying bout her.

"So Lucas, i loved last night. You're a great dancer. Wanna sit next to me?" said a cheerfull Joanna. She couldn't get over the fact that she actually danced with him last night. But the truth is, he just saw her as the dum one, and she kinda was.

"Sure, why not, I have to sides. You can sit on one. And maybe Josie on the other. Where is she?" he asked looking for the hot girl he was supposed to be dancing with last night.

"She wasn't invited" said Camilla cutting his thought. "Lets sit, all of us, right Kim?"

"Sure, standing up while everybody is sitting is a no no! Honey, lets go." She said grabbing her boyfriend and sitting at this large beige table.

"Michael, i hear this year you'll join the soccer tem. I love soccer, maybe you can demonstrate me and teach me something" said Camilla. She was totally in love with him, and he never really saw her like something more than a friend, but he woudln't say no to hooking up with her, but maybe never talk to her again after it.

"Only if it's in your bedroom." He replied.

"Woudln't mind that!" she said looking hungrily at him.

" Ewww. You're disgusting Camilla" said Naomi while sitting with her boyfriend at the table.

"I'm sure dad would love to hear you speak like that" said Rufus looking at her.

"Well, i was just kidding. Don't now about her" said Michael. He hated fights.

"We know Mike" said Naomi. She knew he hated 'Mike'.

"Mom, it's all so beautiful" Brooke told Blair.

"So are you" Blair said smilling and looking at her now all grown up daughter.

"I'm proud of you. You're finally moving on" she hugged her mother.

"It was time. And how's life at home?"

"The same. Kim's still a prick, but what can i do!"

"Your dad is sitting with the models, Go figure... how is he?" she said rolling her eyes.

"He's happy." She replied feeling weird.

"You should go sit with your friends honey. Naomi keeps looking for you."

"I will. See you in a bit" she left.

"You look, beautiful" a voice behind her said. Blair turn around to see who she already know was. Nate.

"You look pretty good youself Archibald" she said leaning to hug him, but instead he kissed her on the cheek. It felt like home for her and him.

"How are you?" he asked. She figured it was time to be forward.

"Missing you." She said trying to look down.

"Oh... so am i" he whispered to her hear. She looked up and couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Good to know i'm not the only one. Sit with me?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"A pleasure" he answered.

Brooke went to their table and sat on the only sit available which was besides David and Michael. She was uncorfortable because all she wanted to do was to grab his gorgeous hair and kiss him, maybe with him go all the way. But she coudn't, it wasn't out of love for Kim, but for herself, she wasn't the other one, she was 'the one'. She noticed Michael was flirting, and he was truely gorgeous, like an Adonis, so she figured it wouldnt harm her to flirt back.

Michael kept rubbing her leg under the table, and all she could do was laugh. David began to think what the hell was going on under that table. Brooke decided to rub his leg back, but got the wrong leg, the leg she kept rubbing was David's. David kept staring at her, but she was laughing so hard she hardky noticed it.

She wrote something on her napkin, and threw it down torwqrds the leg she thought was Michaels:

**Meet me in my suite upstairs. NOW. B**

She then left to her suite. She was laying in her bed waiting for a morning make out with Michael to make her happier, so she decided to give him a little preview and stook there only in her jeans and bra.

"Will you excuse me, i need to go to the men's room" said David, excusing himself from the table.

Knock knock

"Come in. I've been waiting for you" she said loud. She was on her back.

He came in, and couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was perfect. He just wanted to take all of her other clothes off and kiss her entire body. He softly putted his hand on her back, unwrapping her bra, and pulling her towards him.

The moment he touched her, she knew it wasn't Michael, she knew it was him. She let him take her bra off, and turned to him. Her eyes on his eyes, his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer and closer. She was breathing heavily, wanting to touch his bare skin like he was touching hers.

"Why did you call me here?" he said while getting closer to her. "You want to drive me crazy?" She couldn't face him, her face was down. He pulled her chin up, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She never felt anything like that, so soft, so pure. She just stared at him, and he just pulled her body to his, touching her bare back once more. "You're so hot Brooke!" he said wile kissing her shoulders. That moment it hit her, he didn't say he like her, he said she was hot, it didn't feel right that way, but she couldn't pull him away. "Tell me! Are you trying to drive me crazy" he said once more while kissing his way towards her chest.

"Drive you crazy?" she pulled away from him. "You are! What are you doing here anyway?"

"You told me to come. You were waiting for me i your bra. The note" he said confused.

"Was for Michael not you! So no i'm not trying to drive you crazy. Don't act like this is my fault" she said almost screaming.

" I didn't say it was your fault!" he said touching her arms.

"Don't touch me. 'Are you trying to drive me crazy?', looks like tou are blaming me for liking you!!!" she said. Oh my god, i said i liked him she thought.

"You like me? And asked Michael to come to your bedroom?"

"Well doidn't want to disappoint you, since you called be a slut in front of your friends and my sister"

"I didn't call you a slut, i just didn't want to upset Kim"

"Oh know, this situation would upset her, so you should go to your precious girlfriend, and let me get dressed!" she said throwing him out of the room.

"I will, after all she is my girlfriend. And what are we?" he said looking at her.

"Nothing!" she slumed the door in his face. Broke down and cried.

David was hurrying down the stairs to get back to brunch, but Kim was already coming up looking for him.

"Hey, what were you doing up there?" she asked him.

"Nothing, looking for the private toilet." He answered. "We should head back down"

"Well, now that we're alone how about you do me instead? I mean if you want to." She said glaring at him.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I'm horny. My room is close, let's go?"

"Hummm, sure" he said not really into it.

They got to the suite which had two bedrooms Kim's and Brooke's. Brooke heard someone coming in, and go into Kim's room, she thought brunch had ended earlier or something. 30 minutes later she got hungry and was going to ask Kim if she wanted to order something to, so she opened Kims door, to see her and David having sex, she was mesmorized, so she closed the door, ran back to her bedroom and broke down once again.

She was not a crier she thought to herself, but she knew because of this almost impossible love, this year would be filled with break downs from seeing those two together, knowing that she and David could have something.

But tomorrow school would start and she would not let them bring Queen B down, because that's what she was in school, the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Good morning upper east sider's, it's school time so prepare yourselves for another great year of homework and gossip, lots of gossip. You've always loved me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

It's early in the morning, Kim and Brooke are already ready to hit school for the first time this year. Kim in her blue skirt to match the rest of the uniform, and a shiny waist belt to accentuate her tiny waist, and of course her Michel Perry's. Brooke was wearing her mini-skirt, long boots that hit her knee, and her perfect long hair all wavy, just like her mother's.

"Are you coming with me in the limo?" Kim asked her sister while they were having breakfast without their father, he was in a business trip.

"No, i'll just walk today. After all it's our last first day." She said cutting her sister off. After last night riding with her sister to school would be worst than walking alone.

"Oh, aren't meeting your girls at the Met? Who died?!" she replied sounding bitchy as always.

"Maybe i am, maybe i'm not. You have nothing to do with what i do." She said watching her sister get up and leave to school.

15 minutes later Brooke also left home ready to walk for 20 minutes and be in character, after all she was Queen B.

"Hey" someone said to her when she was leaving the buiding. She turned around to see who it was.

"Archibald. My sister already left, so no quicky today." She said facing him.

"Actually i came looking for you. We need to talk"

"No we don't" she said walking away from him.

He grabbed her arm and said "You said you liked me"

"I must have been pretty drunk"

"I like you too Brooke"

"Sure you do, it looked that way last night when i saw you and my sister having sex, right after we..."

"We what?" he said now grabbing her arm harder.

"We nothing. Look David, you're with my sister, and you guys must love eachother the way i saw you humping eachother, so... " she said her face right in front of his. Their eyes meeting in the middle.

"So am i suppose to pretend you don't exist? What i feel for you doesn't exist?" he said letting her arm fall down.

"We're late. We should head to school." She said walking in front of him, with a smile on her face. She didn't want to show him she was happy about what he just said. He said he liked her.

----------------------------------------------

They arrived at school seperatly, she went to her girls and he went to his boys.

Naomi was already waiting for Brooke at school because she wasn't at the Met. "Where were you B?"

"I skipped the steps today. Came walking... with David" she whispered to her friends ear.

"You what?" Naomi let out.

"You can't tell anyone. I'll fill you in with dets after school, ok?" she said. "For now lets just go in, and enjoy the most boring day ever."

"Promise? Because i don't think i can wait that long." She said to her friend. Brooke and David she thought, that's unexpected.

They entered Constance in front of everyone. Even the girls liked to stare at Brooke, she made it all look so easy.

"Queen B, my foot" said an angry and seemingly jealous Camilla to her friends K and J.

"Let her enjoy her last days at the top, because this won't last for much. Trust me." Said Kim.

"What do you mean?"asked Joanna.

"Oh J, so much you need to learn. K only says what she means, and that's what she meant." Camilla replied.

"And what's that?"

"Urgh, shut it Joanna. Oh and by the way have any of you seen David today, he hasn't called or anything." Said Kim, looking for her boyfriend at the area where both St Judes and Contance students could hang out.

"Their class has already started K. And ours too, we should hurry." Camilla responded.

"You're right." Kim said, leading her girls to the classroom.

--------------------------------

"So, i know you probably don't want this coming up, but i saw you this morning, walking to school with 'Brooke the sex bomb'. What's up?" Lucas whispered to David during English class. They has that nickname for Brooke ever since they got her drunk when they were only 13, and she made out with all of them.

"You did?" he said embarassed. "Well, i don't even know where to start."

"Start? So there is something between the two of you. You're the man!" he cheered his friend. "How's she in bed?"

"It's not like that. I do have a girlfriend you know?" David replied to his friend.

"So you keep saying, but you also said there was something going on between you and her sister... Where does that leave us?"

"Ok, so. Remembered when i went for some air at the party?" he said waiting for Lucas to nod. "She was there, all drunk and stuff, so i walked her to her bedroom, and i've never felt something so intense."

"What happened?" he asked wanting to know more.

"Nothing, but... we kinda kissed yesterday at brunch... in her bedroom, while she was half naked." He said smilling.

"Oh tell me you're gonna tap that us dude" Lucas said smirking.

" I don't know, with her it's not just that... i think i might like her" he responded.

"Like her? Man, it's Brooke you're talking about... she has sex with everybody, how can you not like her? Every guy likes her, and her ass too."

"She's not like that around me, she seems so pure, and.... I don't know man, all I know is maybe, i shouldn't be with Kim. I don't love her."

"How can you not be with Kim, you've been together for 4 years, you can't just break up, and that never stopped you from getting some girls on the side."

"Like i said Brooke, isn't some girl. Maybe she's the girl." David admitted it.

"Well, you seem pretty sure, but first you should make sure she's isn't playing you, i mean she is a Bass"

"So is Kim."

"Precisily. Kim would be pissed, only God knows what she'll do when you dump her."

"I'm not scared of her! But we'll find out soon, i'm breaking thing off tonight" he said taping his friend's back.

"Mr. Archibald, Mr. Humphrey would you mind, continuing your fascinating conversation outside?" the teacher interrupted them, pointing to the door.

David walked out of the door that exact second, he didn't mind it, but Lucas was not that brave.

---------------------------------------

"David, what are you doing out here?" Brooke said sounding surprised to see him outside the classroom door.

"Mr. Vaughn asked me to leave, so i did." He replied, seeming happy to see her there.

"Oh, i just ditched French. Not really into it." She said. "Look, about this morning" she was interrupted.

"I meant every word... And i'm breaking up with Kim?"

"What? Why would you do that?" she sounded surprised.

"Because" he got up from where he was sitting, and approached her. "I'm into tou B" he said grabbing a lock of her hair. "And i want to be with you" he said now felling her cheek, and leaning to kiss her. Their lips touch, and suddenly their tongues are intertwined in eachothers mouths. She let out a moan, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. "The closet, let's go there" he said leading her to the closet. They didn't stop kissed or touching eachother, when the bell rings.

"Oh shit." She said trying to put herself together. "We should go now, and you should take care of Kim. Meet me after it's done, at my moms." She said blowing him a kiss.

That girl is something, he thought to himself. He never felt more infatuated about anything else. Brooke was it, he had to end things with Kim, and fast.

"There you are, i've been looking for you all over with the girls" Kim said while kissing him.

"Oh, i was just, you know" he said. "Look we need to talk, like maybe after school. Wait for me?" he asked her.

"Sure. I gotta go now, but we'll meet later sweety. Love you" she left.

"So you said you'd tell me. So go on." Naomi said excited to Brooke.

"Oh N, i never felt this before... i think i might love him." She sounded so happy and free from everything.

"Love? When did that happen, where's my bad girl?"

"We kissed yesterday... and today... and he's dumping Kim for me, how romantic is that?"

"So romantic, but are you sure he'll do it?"

"Yes, i mean i guess. Why?"

"I don't know, it's just he and Kim are 'the couple', i mean you're sister will be so pissed"

"So pissed it'll be worth it, believe me!" she said laughing.

"I got an idea B, since i have nothing to do after school and Rufus is going straight home, how about we follow them to see your devilish sister get her heart broken?" Naomi suggested.

"Naomi, who knew you could be this bad.... Let's do that. Wear black, this should be fun" Brooke said already planning everything in her head. She was just like her mother in those type of things, always planning everything ahed, like it was a movie.

---------------------------------------

It's 3 p.m. and David is waiting for Kim. He has it all planned, he's taking her for a snack at a fancy place, and have a heart-to-heart explaining everything. He was thinking about telling her about Brooke, but it was too risky, and Kim was no angel when mad, so it's best to keep B out of this.

"Hey sweety, I'm here!" Kim approached him.

"Good, so we can go now." He said to her, trying not to get too close.

"Go where?"

"Get a bite to eat" he told her.

They were sitting, they already orderes, and right now all she was doing was staring at him, thinking how perfect everything was between them.

"The reason i brought you here is because we need to talk." He started, not making any eye contact.

"Ok, what about?" she said sounding worried. Hoping it was not what she was thinking. But it was.

"It's not working out Kim... I'm sorry, but i don't love you anymore."

"Of course you do silly. You know i don't like jokes."

"I'm not joking Kim, sto acting like everything is up to you. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"David, not another word. We can't break up, we've been together for 4 years, you can't just end things."

"I'm not just ending things, i'm talking to you right now, telling you what's wrong, and you're pretending it's all right when it's not. I'm tired of being you're slave, and my tired of your bitchiness."

"Who is she?" she sounded angry.

"There's no one else, it's us."

"No it's not. Don't lie to me Dave, tell me who is she, or i'll scream right now."

"God K, there's no she, it's always you! Wanna scream, fine. I'm out of here" he said leaving the table.

"Go get high, that's what you really love." She said tears coming from her eyes. She couldn't believe it was over, but knowing her things wouldn't stop not just now. She'd get her payback and discover who the bitch is, she thought.

--------------------------------------------

15 minutes earlier Brooke and Naomi decided to follow them to the restaurant, Brooke wasn't so happy about seeing them holding hands towards the place.

"Can't believe she held his hand. That bitch!" said Brooke.

"Well she is his girlfriend B, what did you expect?" said Naomi, trying to soothe things.

"Still i don't like that he's confortable with that." She said getting closer to the window.

Inside all she could see were their faces close to one another, he was saying something to Kim, but all she did was smile, and suddenly they kiss.

"Fuck. That lying son of a" said Brooke.

"B, come back here" Naomi said while her friend was running in fury.

But the truth is Kim kissed him when he least expected, and after that he said all those things to her, and they broke up. If only Brooke wasn't so judgemental like her mother she would've got that.

-------------------------------

It's already late at night and as promessed David is on his way to the Waldorf's penthouse to meet Brooke. And she's waiting for him only to tell him things are over even before they start.

"Brooke, are you there?" he called.

"Upstairs." She responded.

He entered her bedroom and she was sitting at her desk looking at her computer screeen

"So, did you have fun, kissing my sister... It's hard to break up when you're making out in public" she started not letting him even defend himself. "Don't, that's all i had to say to you, you can go now, no need to stay. Dorota will escort you. We're done here" she said showing him the door.

"Brooke..." he said while Dorota was escorting him out of the room.

"Let's go meester David, miss Brooke need to sleep now, or miss blair will be mad" Dorota said to the boy.

He wasn't sure about what just happened, he couldn't believe she saw that, and couldn't believe she didn't let him explain what really happened after that. But he wasn't giving up, he loved this girl, even her being the biggest slut of Manhattan he loved her, she could be a bitch, but he still loved her.

--------------------------------------

Another day in the Upper East Side, it's early in the morning and David already told everything that happened yesterday to Lucas and Michael. He's embaressed to say but Michael is actually not so happy about it, Brooke was supposed to be his crush, he had dreamt about her for 10 years, and now he's best friend had her.

"Are you sure you guys are into eachother?" Michael asked David.

"Of course dude, i really care about her, and i get that she's mad, but she only knows half of the story and i need to tell her the rest, so we can be together." David said looking confused to his friend.

"All i know is i wouldn't give up on her either, i mean the girl is hot." Lucas said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, if you like eachother...." Michael said looking down on his feet.

"How about a joint before French class?! It's better if you're totaly baked." David said.

"Sure!" The others said excited.

-------------------------------------

"He broke up with me. Just like that, i kissed him and he broke up, how rude is that? Maybe he was high and didn't know what he was doing, but i bet there's a whore in this, i can just smell it" Kim said talking on the phone with Camilla and Joanna, on speaker. And behind the door listening was Brooke.

He broke up with her, he didn't lie, she was the one that kissed him, fuck Brooke, you screwed up big time Bass, she thought to herself. She couldn't move her feet, David still was her prince charming, a high one, but still he wasn't a lier. Maybe he did love her, i mean dumping Kim isn't an easy thing to do, she can get 'rough'. And he did for her. All she wanted now was to apoligise to him and make her his, she was ready to take the next step, if only he's forgive her, everything would be alright again.

"What are you doing? Spying behind the door?" said Kim leaving her bedroom to go to school.

"Huh, no! I was just waiting for you, i'll take the limo today. Coming or what?" she said trying to seem normal.

"I'm the one walking today." Kim said coldly.

"Why? Because you're not over getting dumped?" she said looking her sister up and down. She could be a bitch just like Kim when she wanted.

"Whatever you think you heard, it's not what it looks like." Kim said leaving.

"Sure it's not." She said smilling to herself.

Plan get David to my self, was now her priority, fuck Kim and her mood swings!

----- Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

_Spotted: J locking lips with random guy in Central Park, very classy; I wonder what mother S and papa G would think about this picture. And ms. Camilla trying to get it on with L the hottie, and failing once again; haven't the Humphreys taught you well C?!_

_We hear Queen B is after something, I wonder who he is. All we know for sure is K isn't done with D, it's crushing time. Careful D, never mess with a Bass._

Kim is having one of her break downs again, it's the third time this week; she still can't believe he really dumped her and isn't even trying to get back together. David Archibald was born to be hers, how could he not see it, she was the only girl capable of dealing with him being baked all the time and not caring about school. They were perfect together. But David didn't see it that way, she was way to demanding, she wanted it when she wanted and the way she wanted it, she was ten times worse than her father. Chuck was demanding and bitchy, but Kim was even more spoiled than him; she was a bitch.

She was screaming to her pillow, everyone could hear her in the building, and her father couldn't believe her daughter was freaking out over an Archibald, he was just like his father, so clueless, or so Chuck thought, because unlike his father David was fighting for what he really wanted.

"Kim, it's me Dad. Can I come in?" he was trying to be as nice as he could. He loved his daughter, he hated her mother but she was his daughter, he had to love her. He knows it didn't seem right to say that way, but that's how things were.

"Dad please not now, go back to your other daughter, I'm fine alone." She did not want him to see her that way, all messy and lost. Even though she was over reacting, she still felt like creating a little more drama, now in her family home.

"Hey young lady don't be rude. It's not your sister's fault. And you know I always pay more attention to you." It's true he did always pay more attention to Kim; he felt it had to be that way since she didn't have her mother here.

"So?! Dad I don´t want your attention now. Go away; I have to do some things. ALONE!" that was it; she knew with that he'd leave her alone to plan revenge on whoever was to blame.

"Fine, stay there and make your little plans, because I do know my own daughter" he knew unlike Brooke and Blair, Kim had only really evil plans, nothing childish about them… but pure evil, she earned that from her mother, and Chuck hated it.

Brooke was in the front room listening to everything they were saying to each other, she couldn't help but to feel left out, he was right; he was always paying attention to Kim. She was his favorite daughter, he was always protecting her and seeking her; he left her aside even without knowing, she knew he thought she was the brave one and that she had a mother there, but she needed her daddy. That's the reason behind she always calling him Chuck, they were always so distant. Anyways she shook her head, releasing all her thoughts from her family drama and focusing on getting David to her, she really loved him and to prove that she just had to be brave and confess to him her feelings, something really hard to do when you were a Waldorf and a Bass at the same time. What genes!

----

They were all at school: Camilla, Joanna and Kim were gossiping about the latest gossip girl blast, about how untrue all it was, because Camilla did not lose, she just didn't win Lucas, yet! And Joanna was not making out with a stranger, he was her father associate, not that that is any better; Brooke was with her minions (Is II, Linda and some other girl she never got the name) and of course with Naomi, she wasn't a minion she was the BFF, they were criticizing some girl's fashion sense or something nothing Brooke was really enjoying. Brooke was looking for someone, she was looking for him. Today was the day.

David was with Michael and Lucas outside smoking and drinking a shot of tequila before hitting class. I has been like this all week, he was trying to gain strength to finally talk to Brooke and open his heart. He just needed to be loosen to do that, so maybe a joint and a drink would make it easier.

She was going to the bathroom; she told her teacher she wasn't feeling good. God she hated French it was so…. French! That's when she saw him walking the hallway, alone, and maybe a little drunk already. She knew she had to act fast; she had to do it, and now. So she entered the girls bathroom and waited for him to pass there. He was almost there, and suddenly he feels someone push him inside the bathroom closing the door roughly.

"What the" he looked back and she was grabbing him by the arm. He was already inside but she didn't let go of his arm, not yet. He was speechless, he just stared at her confused; I mean she threw him out her bedroom last week, ending whatever they had.

"I'm sorry" she was nervous, she wanted to say more but her voice stopped there. She looked at her feet for a while, but regained her courage. "for everything, I judged you too quickly and I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you that I meant every word I said last Sunday at brunch" she was smiling awkwardly at him. And he just kept staring at her, so smitten by her honesty and beauty at the same time.

"And what was that?" he wanted to hear it coming again from her. Just by being with her in the same room, his drunkenness was gone. He grabbed her hand and repeated "What was that you said?"

She knew what he was doing, he wanted her to have the guts to repeat it, and she actually had them "I like you… actually" she was going to say it, right now, but he stopped her planting a sweet kiss in her lips. It was like an instant magic that took her from a bathroom to paradise, only he could do that to her. He stopped the kiss, smiled, leaned and whispered to her ear "I love you too".

"Who said I'd say that?" she was playing with him, trying to be bitchy, but he knew her better than anyone, even though they were never friends. He kissed her again. "Well, maybe I'd say that"

"So, can we be together now?" he wanted her to be his in front of everyone, he wanted the whole world to know she was his, that she was no longer the slut of the UES.

"I think I can arrange for that to be, but not now. Now let's just keep it between us, because first I need to do something" she knew it'd be hard to keep it a secret but she needed to do something first, she needed to move out from her father's house, she couldn't take Kim anymore, and this would make it even worse.

"Oh yeah" he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the wall "and what's that?" he kissed her.

"Oh" she moaned. "...." she said while they were kissing.

"I understand, now just be mine!" they were against the wall, his hand reaching for the bottom of her skirt, when she stopped him.

"Not here… not now. I got to go back to class, French!" she said looking embarrassed. She wanted to do it, but she didn't know how to tell him the girl who was supposed to be the most experienced one, was actually a virgin. So she just stopped him before he found out by himself.

Knock knock

The door was looked but someone was trying hard to come in. They kissed one more time before deciding to come out, first him and then her. They were sure the person who knocked was already gone. Little did they know that person was Camilla Humphrey, and she really needed to use the toilet, but she knew something was up in there, the door was never locked; so she hid behind a locker and waited. She saw the door open, and saw David coming out straightening his tie, and before he could even feel it she started filming it; behind David came Kim pulling her super short skirt down, and arranging her hair. This was fucking gold, she thought. When they were both gone, she hit send on her phone, and the mess was done, in about 2 minutes Gossip Girl would reveal the big and shocking news.

----

It was lunch time, and everyone had already seen it on Gossip Girl. Brooke immediately went to look for David, because they were a public couple right now. Well not a couple because everyone just thought he was one of her fucks, and that was exactly why they needed to come clean, and fast!

"Archibald, hey!" she shouted for him, who was over the other side of school.

"I bet you were screaming that in the bathroom" and "Hey Brooke, you have a little something left in your mouth" that's all she kept hearing while making her way to him, and not surprisingly they both came from Joanna and Camilla.

"Yeah Camilla, it's from Lucas, he just told me you were to fugly for his taste" she responded.

"Hey B. So I guess we have to come clean" he was happy for that, he wanted to be with her in front of everyone, so with that he pulled her closed and rapped his arm around her "Yes people we're a couple, you can quit staring" he shouted for everyone to hear. She looked up to him, and smiled. He was her prince; he came and saved her just like that.

What the hell, Kim thought to herself seeing both of them together. "Camilla get here!" she was getting really really mad, Camilla could swear she saw a little smoke coming from her ears. "Remember that plan? Well we're starting early" she was going to take her sister down, and David would be sorry for the choice he made. What a lack of taste, she kept thinking, a Waldorf, he could do better, like a Simon Bass.

---- Reviews please, I really appreciate it, and I will upload the next today still, it's already half written!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey upper east siders, gossip girl here. We hear Queen B jr is moving in with Queen B sr, isn't that a team. Meanwhile the battle of the Basses seems to be in full fuel once again, better watch out B, once a bitch always a bitch. You've always loved me, xoxo, Gossip girl._

The Bass Industries building was cold and very clean, Brooke thought while entering headed to her father's office. She had to come clean about where she was really standing right now, she was growing up, and so was her mother, she couldn't take her sister's crap anymore and her father always protecting Kim; she has had enough of it! She was standing at his door; she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" Chuck sounded busy and distracted, he was like this all morning, and it was almost like he had it coming.

"Hey Chuck" she tried to not show her distress to him. She tried to play the sweet sincere girl; she was inside but did not like to bring out.

"Hi Brooke" he was looking to her. She was so grown up, and she was looking so mature standing in front of him, like she had something to say "What's wrong? You never come here to greet your old dad. Need money?" he wished money was the problem and not her wanting to leave him.

"No" she paused for a while trying to come up with the right words. "Chuck, I want to go and live with mom" she could see the look on his face; he was sad and a little bit hurt by her words. "I don't want to upset you… but you knew this day was coming, I mean she is my mom, and I need to be with her as well".

"Wow, I can't say I wasn't expecting this, because I was. Just not like that." He wasn't looking in her eyes, he couldn't.

"Then like what? You never pay attention to what I want or what I'm feeling. Do you have any idea what I go trough every day in that house with your daughter bitching me all the time?!" she wanted him to not play the victim and understand where she was coming from. That house was like hell ever since her sister came to it. She lost her mother, her daddy and happiness. "Come on Chuck…"

"First of all my daughter is also your sister, and you are also my daughter. I just want both of you to get along and be together. We're a family" what was he saying? What family? They were always apart, he was never with Brooke, he let her do whatever she ever wanted, and Kim needed him more, or did she!?

"No we're not a family. I, you and mom are a family; she just came and ruined everything! She's your mistake Chuck, not mine. And now I'm going to pack, and you won't see me tonight there. Bye" she couldn't stand to see his reaction to what she just said, so she turned around and left; she felt a tear wanting to fall from her eye, but she did not cry, she wouldn't.

Chuck Bass was not a teenager anymore, he couldn't just lash out about his daughter wanting to be with Blair, and she was her mother. But he couldn't let her just leave after saying such horrible truths; how could he? She was the daughter of the only woman he ever loved, and he was just somebody who made mistakes and was stuck with one who ruined his wife and was about to ruin his daughter: Kim. He wanted Kim to have everything, but she just liked to take it all away from his loved ones; still he was not going to do anything about it, she was his daughter and it was his mistake, she was not to blame.

-----

Blair Waldorf never admits what she is really feeling, never has and hoped she never would; unexpectedly that thought actually didn't quite come true, because he could make her want to do the weirdest things in order to win him back. Sure it has been many years but Nate Archibald would always have a special place in Blair's heart and therefore in her heart. Since that day at brunch Blair was secretly meeting Nate for breakfast and lunch almost every day, she couldn't get tired of his company, she wanted it to be more than friendship, but she didn't like to be the one to make the first move.

"Mom… mom!" she had been screaming her name for about exactly 3 minutes before she could wake her mother from her day dreaming.

"Oh, sorry baby. I was just thinking." She shook her head and focused on what her daughter had to say.

"Ok. Well I have big news for you." She was trying to create suspense, but she couldn't hide her big smile anymore; everything was turning out exactly how she wanted, except her father reacting that way.

"Ok, don't leave me waiting. Tell me" she was curious about what was so exciting for Brooke that she had to share it with her. I mean sure she was her daughter, but Brooke never got over the fact that Blair left her dad and left her the possibility of choosing Chuck, which she did.

"I want live with you mom. I already talk to Chuck and my bags are down stairs… can I?"

"You don't even have to ask… wow!" she was so happy her daughter chose her for once. Now she could be the mother she always dreamt of being, the mother and best friend at the same time, just the way she saw Lorelai being in Gilmore Girls. "I'm so happy Brookie. And for the record it's dad not Chuck" she didn't like the way Chuck sounded coming from his daughter's mouth, it sounded impersonal.

"I'm happy too mom, I should've made this decision earlier" she walked up to her mother and hugged her more tightly than ever before, because from now on they were in this together; and she finally could forget Kim, forever, she hoped. "I love you mom" she whispered and before she could notice her mother started crying.

"I love you too baby, you're my only family" she said putting herself back together. "Let's get those bags and set you in, shall we?" she started walking towards the door and Brooke just stood there, looking. Blair smiled.

"Let's do that". This was going to be perfect, she thought while walking to her mother.

-----------------

It was Saturday night, and David was waiting for Brooke to come pick him up in her limo, they were planning to surprise her mother by showing up for dinner, as a couple. He knew Ms. Waldorf very well, and he always liked her, not only because he knew his father was her first boyfriend, but because he always thought she was very hot for a 37 year old woman. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey babe, are you here yet?"

"Yes, I'm down here waiting for you. Is your dad home?"

"No my dad went out. Does your mother know we're coming, I don't want her to be mad" he was worried, he didn't want her to be mad or anything.

"It's a surprise Archibald, and my mom loves you, now come down. We're already late!"

They arrived at her penthouse, and it was empty. This house was not supposed to be empty, so Brooke took David's arm and they went upstairs to see if Blair was in her room already, she always loved going to bed early and being alone on a Saturday night, while everybody was out partying. They were getting closer and closer when they heard some noise coming from the library. Maybe they were being robbed, Brooke began to think. David looked at her confused to what he was hearing, it sounded like some one moaning or something. Brooke kept walking silently with him towards the library and suddenly "OH MY EFFIN GOD!" Brooke screamed so loud David jumped before he could share the same picture she was looking at. Blair and Nate were both half naked, going at it in their library when both their kids walked in on them.

-----------------------

Meanwhile Chuck got home and was waiting for Kim to finish her phone call, she had been on the phone for about 3 hours now talking to Camilla locked in her bedroom.

"C, do you have what I asked you for?" she asked her friend, while at the same time walking through her massive closet.

"Of course K, I just had to make out with the ugliest guy ever for it, but I have Brooke's locker key." Camilla wasn't lying, that guy was real ugly, she was almost disgusted, but destroying Queen B, was so worth it.

"Now all we have to do is bring someone from the other side to ours… I was thinking Michael, so Joanna can't know a word of this, or she'll freak out over her lover boy. Ok?"

"I'll do my best… he doesn't want her anyway, she's just a stupid blond bimbo who doesn't know what to do besides using her Van der Woodsen good looks" Camilla said while spying on the blond who's bedroom she was in, she had no idea what they were planning.

"Ok! I have to go now my dad arrived and he must be freaked out… you know Brooke moved out?!" gossip gossip gossip, didn't they just love it.

"Really? OMG, that's like major for you. Congrats" she said cheering.

"I know, but look I'll talk to you later. Bye" she hang up.

She walked out of her room and went to look for her dad. He was in his office awaiting her; he looked like he was not happy at all for Brooke leaving.

"Aren't you glad she's gone daddy?! Now it's just you and me" she said smiling and approaching him with her smirk on. He looked at her in disgust; he couldn't believe his own daughter wanted her sister gone from her father's life.

"Well young lady. You and I need to have a serious talk, and it's going to happen now. Sit" shit he sounded demanding, she thought. She was suddenly scared of what this talk was all about, and the scary part is, she should be.

TO BE CONTINUED…

--- So this is actually the 2nd part of what I wrote for the last episode, so I hope you like it. And please do review it!


	7. Chapter 7

Kim couldn't be more pleased with how her conversation with her father went. He turned sweet and caring in exactly 2 minutes; she could get him to react exactly the way she wanted when she wanted it. It was ridiculous how Chuck felt for it every single time, she thought looking through her mirror, preparing herself for another Monday at school. It was fairs to say everything was going as planned.

_Last night at the Bass'_

"_You can not behave like this anymore young lady; you're not more than your sister, so stop acting superior… And you better apologize when you see her next, because I want her back here as soon as possible, you heard me?" he was screaming, and that did not please her._

_You'll pay for that dad, she thought coming up with another of her victim ideas. She forced a tear from her eye and started "I'm sorry daddy… I don't think I'm superior, if anything I'm inferior." More and more tears falling, she was an awesome drama queen "Brooke is always picking on me about being a bastard dad… you don't hear it but I do all the time, I know I'm not pure blooded, I'm just one of your many mistakes daddy and I'm sorry for being born. Is that what you want me to say?" bingo. The act was perfect and enough to make Chuck hug his not so little girl._

"_I'm sorry I screamed at you. I imagine how hard it is for you… daddy was just upset Brooke left, and it's not your fault, if anything it's mine. I'm so sorry sweetie, it will never happen again._

_It better not happen again, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands Chuck, Kim thought to herself while grinning behind his back hugging him._

_---------------_

Brooke woke up to the worst morning ever, she thought. Last night she was hoping to have a quiet dinner with her mother and her first boyfriend, then she hoped the three of them would watch Breakfast at Tiffany's and then she hoped to fall asleep in her bed rapped around David's arms. Safe to say that did not happen the way she hoped it would, not at all.

_Last night_

"_Mom, what the hell are you doing?" she screamed, she was shocked her mother was on top of some guy in their library for Christ's sake. This was not how she wanted David to see her mother; she was Blair Waldorf, Ice Col Queen. But things were about to get worst!_

"_Brooke, what are you doing home so early, with… David?" Blair was now trying hard to not let her daughter see who her partner in crime was, since her daughter's new boyfriend seemed to be his son. Too late._

_Nate carefully pushed Blair aside as soon as he heard his son's name being mentioned. "David?" he said looking at his son, while starting to button his shirt. "What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be with your new girlfriend?" suddenly it hit him, she was his new girlfriend, and Blair was the mother they were going to have dinner with. Shit. "Wait, is Brooke your girlfriend?" The teenager were still in shock, David couldn't even move, he just saw his father doing Brooke's mom, there was something totally hot about that, he just couldn't figure out what it was._

"_Yeah, we're… kind of dating!" he responded, trying not to burst in laugh in front of them. Brooke truly seemed upset, and he didn't want to make it worst._

"_Oh… well congratulations, both of you" Blair said, she wanted to lighten up the mood. So what? She had a life too. "Brookie, won't you say something?" please say something Brooke, before I start to cry here, I don't want to lose you, Blair thought._

"_Mom… what do you want me to say? You're my boyfriend's dad and congrats about that?!" she was horrified, what did David think about, he probably hated her right now. "What were you two thinking?"_

"_Well. I love your mom Brooke, and we are together from now on" Nate wanted to make things right and not weirder. Blair looked at him in disbelief, he actually wanted to be official._

"_So, you're like boyfriend and girlfriend?" David asked his dad._

"_Yes we are" Blair responded smiling, she could see David was not as shocked as her own daughter… but what could she do, she was dramatic like her mother._

"_What? Are you crazy mom, you can't date mr. Archibald. You'll ruin everything" Brooke ran off the library and hid herself in her room. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, maybe this wasn't as bad as she was trying to make it sound._

"_She'll get it, she just needs sometime. Right Dave?" Nate said looking to his son mentally saying ' you need to fix this. Go talk to her, please. I love this woman!'._

"_What now?" Blair was scared of what might happen now. She didn't want Brooke to leave, and she couldn't understand what was so bad, it's not like Nate and Blair were married. They just loved each other._

"_Don't worry Ms. Waldorf, this is not that bad. I'm happy for you two and I'll talk to her." David left to her room, knocking on the door. "B, come on. Don't be so dramatic, so what our parent's are dating. It's not like we found out we were brother's or something." Pause. "Please open the door, and forgive them. I'm not mad, why are you? Our parent's deserve happiness too you know, don't be selfish" he was telling her how he really felt, and he wanted her to understand they loved each other like their parent's did too._

"_I need to be alone now… Will you leave… please" she knew she was being a brat, but she couldn't help it, she was mad her mother ruined her night, that's all… she just liked to make things 'big'._

"_If that's what you want… I'll see you tomorrow" he wasn't enjoying this time. He really did not like when she was a dramatic brat, that she really had in common with her sister, except she was kind of sweet and Kim was more of a killer type of drama._

_------------------_

_Hey people. Gossip girl here, we hear B and D we're hooking up, and are already having trouble in paradise. Chill down B, a double date is always more fun. K was spotted talking to C about a certain boy who'd fit in just perfectly into the group. Careful K, a new boy can make you change your mind. You've always loved me, xoxo, Gossip girl._

Constance and St. Jude's private school's common area was filled with filthy rich kid's who always thought of themselves as better than the other's, and maybe they were; that never stopped the other's who did not reside in the UES of trying to upgrade themselves by hanging out with the most privileged and beautiful one's. Like Camilla and Kim, Camilla was upgrading herself, and it seemed to be working.

"So K are you going to talk to Michael now?" Camilla was excited to put their little plan to work.

"Yes, I just need you to distract Joanna for a while, so she won't notice me talking to him. I swear that girl is a pain in the ass, wanting to date her own cousin… come on how cliché." Kim never liked Joanna that much; she just hanged out with her because she was the daughter of Serena Van der Woodsen, her father's awesomely hot and famous step-sister.

"Well there is something about him K, he's so gorgeous, with his big green eyes and black her… awww" Camilla was already drooling just thinking about him. That's until she felt a slap coming from Kim.

"Snap out of it, he can be all that, but the reason I need him to me my allied, is because he can be awesomely mean, and he has the best plots I've ever heard… so he's the perfect partner, besides he has a crush on her making it even easier" that was true, Michael was really good at plotting, but that did not mention he was a bad kid, because he could be the sweetest guy too.

"Well you better watch out, he's a heart stealer" Camilla joked.

"Shut up C, David is my one and only. If I can't have him, no one can" it was in those moments when Kim showed her true colors, Camilla thought she did not want to be the enemy, only the BFF!

----------------------------

Brooke was organizing her locker just the way she liked it. She liked it all perfect, the books on the top, the spare clothes on the side and a bottle of scotch on the bottom, hidden. She was felling better, the shock seemed to wear off, and she decided the situation wasn't so bad, after all she was happy, her mother was happy… everything could be perfect now.

"Hey babe, I've looking for you all day" David grabbed her from behind, pulling her close so he could smell her scent.

"Hi" she said closing her eyes while he held her. "I'm sorry for last night, I just freaked out, cuz I was embarrassed" she leaned behind to kiss his lips, she missed those lips, the way they made her feel all week and trembling.

"I know, but I'm happy for them, and more importantly for us. Think we can meet tonight." He wanted her so bad, he wanted to do it. He couldn't understand why she was so reluctant about doing it, she had done it many times before, he thought. Maybe something was wrong with him… or her. He didn't know. "Think we can meet tonight?" he whispered, making her shiver.

"Absolutely, your place? I'll be there at 9" she said nervously; she wanted to sound cool though.

"I'll wait for you" he kissed her hungrily one more time, and left for class. She smiled while he walked away.

"Calm down Brooke, it's just sex" she heard a voice coming from behind her say.

"Naomi" she jumped. "Shit you scared me. How did you know?" she was worried about it she knew, but how could Naomi figure it out so soon, god! They were BFF's no doubt about that.

"Whenever you get nervous around him I just assume… after all you haven't told him you're a V yet have you?" Naomi knew her friend was embarrassed of maybe being the only virgin at Constance senior year. Even she had done it with Rufus a million times.

"Am I that obvious N? How do I tell him, that I'm a virgin without him laughing in my face… You know my reputation" she was afraid of losing him over something that seemed so childish and stupid.

"You now I never agreed with you lying about it, not that you lie, but you never denied it, so…" Naomi was out of advice, because she did not want to give a bad one that could sabotage her friend's first real relationship.

"Maybe I don't have to tell him and we'll do it tonight so that's not going to be too bad" she smiled. "right?" she wanted her friend to assure her everything would work out, without her telling the truth.

"Maybe… "Naomi was reluctant. "Class is starting, let's go" both girl's walked to class holding hands and giggling over the conversation they just had.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey upper east siders, gossip girl here, and I have the latest news: K spotted talking to ultimate good boy M, and he didn't look too pleased with how the conversation was going. Already moving on K?_

"Please Michael; I just need a little help from you… You know you want her" Kim could be very persuasive. Although Michael had denied helping her because he was trying to keep things clean and he was David's bro, Kim was determined to make him change his mind. She approached him, and put her hand on his shoulder "All you've ever dreamt of… Can be yours" she whispered in the sexiest of ways into his ear.

"And David would never know this was a plan? I just can't do anything wrong. Deal?" he pushed her aside. Michael was afraid of one thing more than anything, loosing his friend's trust; he wanted Brooke, but nothing was worth loosing his only friends.

"You won't have to do anything dirty, relax; I'm the expert. You just keep your pretty face and help get the plan so I can execute it." She smirked to him. "I'll keep you updated it" she kissed his cheek and left. She looked back to him and winked. This girl could do anything to get what she wanted; David was going to be hers again, no matter what.

"K, how did it go?" Camilla moved away from Joanna, leaving her to chat with this new guy, and going after Kim; she couldn't wait to see this plan in action, Brooke had to go down.

"Pretty well, Michael agreed, as long as the dirty work is up to us… meaning you" she touched Camilla's top of the nose, leaving the girl nervous. "He's stopping by later so we can discuss the plan, you coming?" she asked imperatively.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. But… it won't be anything too bad right? I mean… Rufus would never forgive me if he hears something from Naomi, or even worst Joanna. She won't know right? I really need what she gives me K" she was babbling; she was scared and not sure of what Kim's 'sort of demented look' meant.

"Oh relax C, no one will never know we were behind this. The excuse will be… life. Are you getting cold feet?"

"No… As long as we're in it together, and keep it on the down low. I'm cool" she said in an apologetic tone. Kim looked Camilla from head to toe and than laughed at the girl, pulling her and leaving to class.

----------------------

Brooke was in her English class, but her thoughts were far from that; she still couldn't believe 'it' was about to happen, what she has been dreaming of doing for so long with David was just a few hours away, and nothing or anyone could put a stop to it. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous, because eve though she planned on not saying anything she was afraid he'd find out she wasn't what he thought she was; how could she tell the boy she loves, that she is… inexperienced? And why did she care so much what he'd say? It wasn't such a bad thing; it was rather admirable actually…

"Ms. Bass is there something more exciting to what you're thinking than what I'm teaching perhaps?" Mrs. Lockhart asked, looking at Brooke in a scary way with her glasses at the tip of her nose, almost falling from her pale, wrinkled face.

"What? I'm sorry Mrs. Lockhart I was so out of here right now" she giggled. "Perhaps you can repeat it, I would really like to maintain my A" she made her sweet face, and the teacher smiled back to her and started repeating the class.

"Nicely saved Bass" Naomi whispered to her friend, who she knew was totally freaking out about tonight. "Look, I know you're nervous, but trust me it is not that bad… and if you could just tell him…"

"I'd really just like to let it happen. Maybe I'll call you after?" she whispered back so Mrs. Lockhart wouldn't hear any of it.

"Just so you know whatever you'll do with D, I do it with R… So I may be a little busy tonight" she winked. Brooke was shocked, who knew Naomi could be so experienced, she looked like an angel, she talked like an angel, but apparently didn't act like one; Brooke only smiled back at her friend and moved her head in incredibility.

-------------------

Michael, Kim and Camilla were at the Bass penthouse; the plan was all set, but still Michael could not believe what he was about to do for the girl of his dreams, for her he could be about to lose everything he has ever worked for, the trust and love of his dads, and his two best friends: David and Lucas.

"It's done then, I'll do my first part tonight. You guys just have to keep quiet, and you M, just have to be there for her… When I'm done today, she'll be a mess; that bitch is going to die!" she bit her bottom lip, smirking.

"Wow K, tone down the crazy" Camilla laughed. "She only needs a lesson, and you only want David. Right?" she asked.

"Oh C, I'll have him alright, but that doesn't mean my sweet sister will get away with it. She may be a Waldorf but she sure doesn't act like one, I'll show her what being a bitch is all about" she opened the door, and Camilla exited first. "And you" she grabbed Michael by his shirt "You don't forget to do your part, all that 'I'm an innocent adopted kid, who's done doing the wrong thing' act doesn't fool me Michael. You know what you are and what you can do"

"I told you Kim, if you open your mouth" she grabbed her arm, hurting her; but she just kept looking at him, grinning.

"I told you" she looked at her arm where his hand was squeezing. "But I won't tell anyone what I saw last year… if… you keep the plan up" he let her arm go and without looking back left, leaving Kim smiling to herself.

David's room was filled with candles; the king sized green sheeted bed was covered in rose petals and perfumed the air with her favorite scent: vanilla and apple. He wanted her to see the difference between having sex and making love; having sex was with her (not so) many conquests and making love was with him. Although he was scared of not measuring up to the others guys, and being judged, since she was so experienced, and he had only done it with Kim and 3 other girls he cheated on Kim with, he was trying to seem cool about it.

"May I come in?" she knocked on the door and opened it. "Oh" she let out at the sight of their love nest. It was everything she had ever imagine to be, romantic, sweet but still very classic. She remembered her mother once telling her the first time was supposed to be special and timeless, and this was exactly that.

"You like it?" he asked nervously, he felt embarrassed, with Kim he wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend, but he would change if it meant keeping Brooke forever.

"I love it" she approached him and kissed his mouth passionately. "It's perfect" they kept kissing. His hand went down to her soft butt, caressing it; she was getting into the moment and carefully placed her hand on his stomach, feeling his hard abs. She moaned when his hand starting pulling her dress up, taking it slowly off, breaking the kiss; for a moment they stared at the each other.

"God Brooke, you're so beautiful" he smiled staring at her now half naked body; she was on her pink lacey lingerie. She felt shy at his words and looked down on floor smiling. "Hey" he called, pulling her chin up; he kissed her neck and whispered on her ear "I love you".

"I love you too." She pulled his shirt up, kissed his shoulder, making him shiver, and then she went to his abs, trying to be sexy and licking it. He pulled her up and with excitement threw her onto the bed. "David… Take me… Now!" she ordered sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her bra off.

He grinned and dropped his pants, jumped on bed ant starting kissing her mouth, her neck and moving on to her breasts. She moaned in pleasure, she felt the smile on his lips while he was playing with her nipples. "Please…" she begged for more.

"DAVID!!!" a big, angry scream coming from downstairs was approaching his room. Their only reaction was hiding Brooke under the bed and David running to the door.

"Dad? What are you doing home" David asked, almost out of breath. He couldn't believe the most important moment of his life was being interrupted by his dad. Why was he so mad anyway? Why was he home?

"Why am I home? I AM HOME BECAUSE MY SON CAN NOT ACCEPT HIS MISTAKES AND RESPONSABILITIES?" Nate was breathing hard trying to calm down, and he saw the scared look on his son's face.

"What are you talking about? What have I done this time? I told you I was done doing joints…" he tried to guess what Nate was talking about; his mind on the girl under the bed, probably scared with all the screaming.

"I'm talking about your pregnant girlfriend who just told her dad, who just came to Blair's house and attacked me because my son left his 17 year old daughter alone and pregnant! What is wrong with you?"

"Dad I don't know anything about it… I swear Brooke and I haven't even done it" we were just about to though, he thought.

"Brooke? Oh yeah I almost forgot you left her for her sister!" Nate closed his eyes. "Kim is pregnant, and Chuck is furious… why didn't you tell me? Why did you just leave the girl?"

"Dad I didn't know, she was mad at me for leaving and didn't tell me anything. I'm sorry, but Chuck can not blame me, I never forced her to do anything"

"So she can be pregnant? Didn't you use condoms? You're so irresponsible David, your mother wouldn't be proud of you right now"

"No dad, you didn't use condoms all the time because she was on the pill, so sorry for trusting my girlfriend, and if you want me to not do what you did to mom, I will, because I would never leave someone in this position if I knew… I'm not you dad" David was angry at his dad for bringing his dead mother to the conversation, and he knew why Nate was so upset, he felt guilty for leaving Lola pregnant, even though he didn't knew until David was born and she was dead.

"No, no you're not. You better make things right, and talk to Chuck… and Brooke, because Blair is so disappointed." Nate turned his back to leave "You know I never meant to hurt her" he left.

Brooke picked herself up from where she was hiding, she was in shock, and her eyes were wet with tears falling onto her naked chest. He was staring right trough her, and she was trying to find the rest of her clothes. "Brooke…"

"No need to say anything. You… you should stay with Kim, she needs you and… I don't want to be a burden to you or your father" she got dressed. "I just hope it won't be a waste of time" she kissed his cheek.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. But… If she is pregnant, I can't leave her like my dad left my mom… I can't deal with the guilt" he grabbed her hand when she was about to walk away. "It will always be you though"

She let out a fake giggle "Sorry if I can't say the same thing… Remember who I am? The 'sex bomb', right?" she stared at him head to toe "Goodbye Archibald, have fun playing houses with my sister".

_Spotted: B leaving D's house on a rush with teary eyes. What happened D, can't handle another Bass? And what about you B, getting sentimental for the first time? Can't say I haven't noticed K's weight rising. You've always loved me, xoxo, gossip girl_.

*Hey guys, I hope you like the new chapter and please leave a review, bad or good. The next one's going to be so much better. Thanks you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Good morning upper east siders and welcome to a glorious Saturday, where we like to go out get drunk and make out with complete strangers, that is if you're C, J and right now I'm betting B; since her relationship with D seems to have gone caput. Xoxo, Gossip Girl**_

Chuck Bass was extremely pissed off his mind with his daughter, Nathanial Archibald, David Archibald and especially Blair Waldorf – even though he had know idea why she was pissing him off so much; was it because he just found her making-out with his long time best friend? Or was it because their daughter abandoned him and Blair knew she was dating Nate's son, while his little Kimmy was pregnant? Maybe it was both.

"Chuck I have no idea what you are still doing here. You told Nate, you've screamed, you broke one of my super expensive designer chairs… What now? She's your daughter, so she's not my problem and you should be with her right now." Blair had no idea why Chuck was making such a big fuss about this situation, so what if his bastard daughter was pregnant? It's not like her mother wasn't a slut also. And to think that Brooke appeared to be the black sheep amongst the both of them in Chuck's eyes, he was completely fooled by that girl.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Blair? For me to blame everyone else but you… Well let me tell you something if it wasn't for you our daughter would've never put her sister in this position, stealing her boyfriend while she was pregnant. But I guess you are much familiarized with the situation, since you're a pro juggling two men and a pregnancy scare, huh?" he was mad, why was she with Nate? Why did she let Brooke steal David? Why did she not see how she was to be blamed?

"What the hell are you talking about Bass? This is not about you or me or even our daughter, because whatever she did, she did it right because she was following her heart and she had no idea Kim would get pregnant in the way. And you of all people should know how David must've felt, maybe he dumped Kim because he had commitment issues and decided to blame someone else because he fucking made no mistakes." She was screaming right to his face, he was so angry, she could see it. She hasn't seen him like that in years, since she left him and for her surprised it didn't broke her heart to see him go trough this, she had gone trough much worse because of him and his affair with Elle.

"Oh sure! I'm the one with issues, you dumped Nate years ago for me and now you're with him? I wonder why he took you back Blair, maybe it was just because he wanted to piss me even more, since I'm sure his brat of a son told him everything about Kim and Brooke and he just wanted to have you by his side… After all he never did quite satisfy you, now did he?" Blair's reaction to Chuck's comment was to slap him across the face, leaving him disoriented about what he's do next, he just wanted to grab her and scream at her face.

"You should leave, now!" she ordered him. "You can't choose between your daughters Chuck, but it seems you already did. If you want to blame Brooke for your fucking problems with that slut you call a daughter, go ahead, but you will never set foot near Brookie again." Tears were falling from his face all of a sudden. Blair couldn't help but to be confused, she had never seen him like that, not even when she left him, she corrected. He sat on the floor, his hands on his temples.

"I don't know what to do Blair, I love them so much… but… but she's making me choose, and she has no one else, just me. I'm her daddy and Brooke, she has you and she always will; I don't understand why Brooke would do this to her sister." Blair kneeled down, and grabbed his chin.

"Hey… you don't have to choose, Kim is a child, she has no right to put you in this position and all you have to do is man up and be a father, not a friend. The girls need you as a dad, and you don't know what Brooke knew or didn't know… I know her better than anyone and our daughter, as much as it bugs her, cares about how her sister feels" he grabbed Blair and hugged her; she felt his lips softly kissing her neck and moving to her face, but before they reached her lips she stopped him. "I'm with Nate, Chuck. And… we already didn't work out. So just get up and do as I told you, talk to your daughter and with David… Let them work things out and don't shut Brooke out of your life, because she's like you in something… She can hold a grudge forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was laying in her bed, listening to her iPod when she noticed what time it was… I was time to play. "3… 2… 1"

"KIM" she heard David's angry voice coming towards her bedroom, which key was locked.

"Bingo" she whispered to herself. She hurried and hid all that insinuated she was fine, she messed up her clothes a little and faked some tears right on time when he knocked on the door.

"Open this fucking door Kim, I mean it. We need to talk" he said angrily. She could hear his uneven breathe come from the door.

"No D, I don't want to talk to you or even see you… Please I beg you leave me alone, I want to go trough this alone… I can't take this anymore, I don't want you to be mad and scream at me." She faked sobbing while looking at the mirror.

"Kim… I'm… I won't scream, we just need to talk about this. Open the door for me, please" he tried to sound calm and sweet, after all she was pregnant with his baby.

"Okay…" she opened the door, and saw how shocked he was to see her so messed up, this was not the Kim he knew… she looked fragile. "Dave, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…" she hugged him in tears; he felt sorry for her and hugged her back. "I love you so much" she whispered in his ear, hoping this would make him feel even worse about things.

"No Kim, I'm sorry for being an ass and leaving you without a warning or letting you speak." He broke the hug and looked at her eyes, all wet. "I promise, I won't leave you again" he held her arms and caressed them.

"What about Brookie? I don't want my sister to suffer like I am suffering." Yeah right, that bitch is paying what she owes me, she thought.

"Don't worry about her… She understood, I have to be with you now; you need me Kim, she doesn't" this words were even more painful to say than David imagined, but he also couldn't believe how this situation was affecting and changing Kim – for the best. By hearing those words coming from his mouth she agreed, the plan was defiantly working and David was hers, just like it should be; she leaned and planted a sweet wet kiss from the tears on his lips.

"I love you" she whispered while kissing him, seeing if this time he'd say it back, proving she had him.

"I love you too" he mimicked with his mouth glued to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was wandering around the city alone; it had been a long night for her – she was almost loosing her virginity when the news came in the worst way possible. Now she had no boyfriend, she had the shame of being there when David decided to go back to Kim and she knew it wouldn't take long for everyone to log on Gossip Girl and tease her about everything coming to bite her in the ass – David left her sister for her and now it was the other way around.

It was a Saturday, and Saturdays in the vocabulary of a single Brooke Bass meant partying, and partying meant drinking, making out with hot strangers and maybe having 2 or 3 joints. And that's exactly what Brooke was planning to do tonight, get totally trashed; that is before she bumped into him on the street.

"B, wait up" Michael called from his Vespa. She always knew Michael had a thing for her, especially since the note incident happened on brunch, right when she admitted liking David. She stopped and waited for him to come.

"Hey Mikey" she greeted him flirtatiously. "Don't you want to give a ride in your Vespa? You know how I love Italian things" she winked, trying to forget all about her miserable life. Flirting was the thing she was best at, that and pretending she was this cool, sexy and flirty slutty rich girl.

"That's not what I had in mind… I mean, I just heard from Lucas and Camilla you and Dave broke up. I'm sorry" he said honestly, he wasn't proud of his part in this situation. She approached him and jumped on the bike.

"Don't be, you know me… I'm the wild child of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass; I'm not a one man girl. I like to have fun" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Oh… So where do you want me to drop you?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of he was thinking about doing with her right there. She kissed his ear.

"How about your place?" she asked suggestively, leaving him confused. He nodded and they went their way.

**So what do you think? Should Michael forget about his friend and take advantage of Brooke while she's drunk and vulnerable? Or should he stay a good boy and tell her the truth while seeing her like that? Leave a review and give your opinion. Thanks for reading!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously: Brooke Bass fell in love with her evil sister's boyfriend, David Archibald. After fighting against their feelings they decided to stay together. Brooke was supposed to be the wild sexy child on the outside, but on the inside she was more pure then anyone could imagine. They began dating, as well as their mom and dad – Blair and Nate. Kim frustrated about what happened decided her sister would have to pay and teamed up with formerly bad boy and in love with Kim, Michael Van der Woodsen. The first part of their plan was a pregnancy scare, which made David dump Brooke on the night she was supposed to loose her virginity to him (except he has no idea she's a virgin) and run back to comfort Kim, not wanting to make the same mistakes his father did to his mother. Chuck heard from Kim about the pregnancy and about Brooke stealing David, and ran to Blair's throwing a fit after seeing her with Nate, after a huge fight he tried to kiss her, but she told him to go. Brooke got drunk and went to Michael's townhouse, what will happen?_

They got to Michael's house, everything was so still, there wasn't even a sound in it, meaning Eric and Jonathan weren't back from their trip to Vermont to see the foliage. But as soon as Brooke entered the quiet ended; she took off her heels and threw them into the air laughing and approaching Michael. He was nervous, this was his long time dream, except it involved Brooke being sober; but maybe if she was sober she wouldn't be doing this. He knew this would be wrong, he knew he was somehow to be blamed for her condition, so wouldn't this mean taking advantage of her?! Before he could answer himself, Brooke threw herself into his arms, giggling.

"We're here Mikey" she grabbed his neck, so she wouldn't fall flat on the floor. Michael was astonished, how could she look so beautiful after pretty much drinking all her family's scotch collection?

"I know Brooke… Ummm, I drove here" he smiled at her, now grabbing her arms and pulling them off of his neck; if she kept holding him like that, he wasn't how sure how long he'd last. "Do you want some water? You should drink some" he offered walking towards his kitchen. She quickly followed him, running in zig zag. She held his arm and turned him to her.

"Hey handsome… I'm not thirsty, I'm hungry" she seriously whispered in his face, after she felt him shiver she broke down in laughter. She couldn't believe how straight forward she was being, actually she was quite proud of it, Michael was a hunk, and maybe this meant that whatever was supposed to have happened with him that morning at brunch, could happen right now. Fuck David and his stupid pregnant girlfriend, she needed to live and get away from all the drama. "Now… Are you taking me upstairs, or should I undress here in the messy kitchen" she smirked, she was just like her father, but she couldn't help it; this was what she was supposed to be.

"I… Well… Br- " before he could finish his sentence Brooke grabbed his gorgeous head and planted a bruising kiss on his lips, leaving him breathless, after all he had dreamt of this day for almost 3 years now. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he grabbed her ass and sit her on the kitchen balcony not breaking the kiss, then he heard her moan, causing a satisfactory smirk to appear on his face. It was the hottest most aggressive kiss she has ever had, actually she had never been kissed with so much roughness, and things with David were always so romantic and delicate. Remembering David she couldn't help but to shed a tear; Michael felt water coming from her eyes and broke the kiss, looking her straight in the eye. "Brooke, do you want me to stop?" he asked, concerned; he hoped she said yes, because if she didn't he wouldn't be able to even if he wanted.

She looked in his eyes, and she saw exactly what she wanted to see: desire; he wanted her and apparently today he was the only one who did, since David so quickly went back to Kim. *Shit, Brooke! Why do you have to bring him to your head.* She shook her head. "Michael, just…" she took off the top of her dress exposing her lacey bra. "Take me"

"Okay" he whispered, pulling her to him, while she circled his waist with her legs, coming closer to his groin. She could feel him grow harder around her, she was pleased, but why were the tears still there? Even though they seemed not to disturb Michael, 'cause he wasn't stopping, he was only doing better and better. Biting her neck, sucking on it, making her moan at his every move. He noticed her rocking her hips against him, trying to make contact with her sensitive part. "God Brooke, I want you so much" he went lower taking off her bra and licking one of her hard nipples, causing her to arch her back in pleasure and moan. "Ahhh" he let out.

She began to feel her intimate parts grow hotter and hotter, and she couldn't fight it, actually she didn't want too. She broke contact with him, causing him to look confused. Smirking, she pulled his shirt off and signaled him to do the same with his pants. After he was only left with his boxers, she spread her legs and took off the dress. "Now's better" he went to her, grabbed one of her legs and began to kiss it from her toe until he reached her thigh; he was blowing on her leg, making her hole body shiver and beg for more.

He was almost there; he licked her inner thigh and ran his hand through her panties. "Shit, You're so wet Brooke" he murmured, circling her clit through her panties, making he lie on the balcony and shake in pleasure. She had never felt something like this, so raw, so primitive.

"Please… I need you" she begged him, she has had enough, she wanted him inside of her, she wanted to try it for the first time. She wanted to be fulfilled; she wanted to grab him and just fuck him senseless. He teased her blowing on her panties, and pulling them off, kissing her wet mound and giving a quick lick on her swollen clit before she pulled him up and kissed him harshly. "Take off your boxers" she ordered him. He obliged, showing her his large erection; he couldn't help but to look at her face, he could swear she was surprised, although he did not know the reason. She grabbed his cock and started massaging it with her tiny hand. "You like this?" she asked in a very sexy way, he couldn't describe it but it just made his cock twinge.

"Fuck… Oh, you're so sexy" he let out arching his back to give her better access to his erection. He then stopped her and grabbed both her legs, spreading them and preparing to enter her. He slowly entered her, and she felt so tight, like she had never been tried before; at the same time she let out a moan of pain, making him stop and pull it back. "Are you okay?" he held her hand, and noticed her crying. "Brooke what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Why was she crying? Was he that bad?

"Nothing… just" she was sobbing. He held her chin and turned her face to his. "I'm sorry… But I thought I could do this… but… I can't!" she got up and grabbed her dress leaving her underwear behind. "It's not you … But I'm not ready yet" she left him there.

"Brooke…" he said as she left. How was she not ready yet? *Oh shit… Brooke Bass is a virgin?* he couldn't help but to feel guilty and dirty after realizing it. He was about to take her virginity in his kitchen while she was shit drunk. This wasn't him; he needed to put a stop to this. But first he needed a cold shower, fast!

----

"So I was thinking strapless red or strapless green?" Camilla questioned Joanna at Bendel's. They haven't really talk in a while, Camilla and Kim were so secretive nowadays that as embarrassed as Joanna was to admit it she was actually enjoying Naomi, Rufus and Lucas's company without the two bitchy friends always commenting on how she looked. But actually she didn't know what she was doing here; she knew what Camilla was doing, taking Joanna shopping and then pretending she left the wallet home and she'd always end up paying for it.

"Neither, they're too slutty and this is a birthday party at the Palace not a dinner at Hooter's… Not that I've ever been there to see how they dress but… those dresses are horrible" she complained, finally she said what she wanted to say for this whole afternoon. Camilla was speechless, since when did Joanna respond to her, didn't she know how things worked in their group? First Kim, then Camilla and only then Joanna.

"Ummm, maybe I can wear the one I bought last month, I still didn't wear it"

"Yeah, maybe." Joanna looked at the time and saw how late it was, she was suppose to meet Lucas and Naomi for lunch, since Rufus was out of town, he went to Paris this morning with Lily to see Cece. "Actually I really have to go C, but wear whatever you want" she got up, looked down at Camilla (she was so much smaller then Joanna), and placed her scarf on Camilla's neck "Here, you keep it".

*What the hell? Why is she acting like this? She never talked to me like that… Why is the bitch pitying me?* Camilla thought getting her cell phone off of her purse as soon as she could.

**K, where the hell r u? Something's up with J. I don't know what, but things don't look good for me. Call me asap. – C**

Meanwhile Joanna was walking through the avenue, looking at the display windows of the shops, and it suddenly hit her: this is what she should've done along time ago, she didn't deserve being treated like trash by those two bitches, she was the daughter of Serena Van der Wooden; and she definitely wasn't the ugly duck Camilla and Kim always made her feel, she was beautiful, on the outside and on the inside. And if they couldn't see that and accept that, then screw them she could do much better.

"Jo? Weren't you supposed to be with Camilla?" Lucas approached her on the street. Lucas hated Camilla, he couldn't explain it but just the way she looked at him made him fear her, like she was about to jump his bone; but Joanna, well she pretty much kept quiet so he never really knew what she was like, but these past few days hanging out with her and her sister made things different; he saw that she could do much better hanging out with Naomi then with Kim and Camilla.

"I was… but I don't think I should put up with her anymore or Kim for that matter. I don't know they just treat me like I'm not worth anything. Like all I do is pass my credit card, ya know?" she joined him, and both of them started walking towards the restaurant where Naomi was waiting.

"Yeah, I don't know how you put up with them. I never liked them that much, I mean sure they're hot but they have nothing else to offer. To be honest me and Michael used to make fun of you all the time" he admitted shyly, leaving her surprised.

"Who knew, huh? Well, maybe I underestimated my sister and Rufus; they pretty cool when you get to know them, although I never really thought I'd say this as in ever" she smiled at him. "You know, Camilla totally loves you. I know it's messed up but she does, and since she found out you're my mother's step-brothers son she's been bugging me on and on to hook you guys up".

"Too bad for her, I think she's a witch" he giggled as they arrived at the restaurant, Naomi was already there.

"Wass up cos'?" Naomi greeted Lucas with a high five, they were cousins and they've always been tight, except for Joanna, she never gave that much attention to the family ties she just thought he was hot.

"Hey Nai. I just bumped into Jo outside… You ordered yet?" he pulled a chair for Joanna and sit next to his cousins.

"No, weren't you with your so called friend Jo?" Naomi asked surprised that her sister dumped her friend for 'family'.

"She was bugging me non stop, I'd rather be here with you guys. I already told you I was sorry for being a bitch pretty much all my life to you Nai" she looked at her twin sister, her eyes actually filled with honesty.

"I know. And I said it was cool, but no more name calling to me or Brooke, she's my best friend… And I know all you guys hate her, but she's so much more than what you guys see. I just don't like the way you used to talk about her"

"I don't even know her to be honest Nai, I just went after what Kim said… I don't really care that she stole her sister's boyfriend. Kim was a bitch to David." Joanna began nibbling the bread on the table.

"So you haven't heard yet? I thought you guys knew…" Lucas began. He talked to David like 20 minutes ago and found out what happened with Kim and Brooke; honestly he wasn't surprised with Kim being pregnant, she was always horny from what Dave used to say.

"Heard what?" the twins said in unison.

"Brooke and Dave broke up. He left her for Kim… I guess the she's pregnant or something and he just ran to her again. I actually told him what a huge mistake he was doing, but I guess he's just to scared, if I were him I'd demand a professional opinion, who knows if it's true." He continued, he was actually pretty relaxed saying this, because honestly he didn't really like David and Kim as a couple, he thought he did months ago but after seeing his friend happy for the first time without her he changed his mind.

"Kim's pregggers? Are you serious?" Joanna screamed, she was surprised but she was also happy. She couldn't wait to see Kim all fat wondering around school.

"Oh no… I gotta go meet Brooke, she must be devastated. I can't believe in this" Naomi got up and started to walk away. "What are you waiting for, aren't you guys coming?" both of them looked at each other and decided to follow the blond.

------

David went to Kim's earlier today and confronted her, she admitted being pregnant and he guessed it meant the two of them were together again. He was lying in bed with her, they just had make-up sex earlier, which he kind of thought was weird considering she was pregnant, but she started it, he thought. They were hugging but both of them were awake; he was thinking of how their lives were going to be now, he had to stay with her and not with the one he loved, he had to be a father and he had to face Chuck; she was thinking of how perfectly her plan worked up, she had him and Chuck had already probably burst out in front of Brooke and said the most awful things, she'd certainly make her mother proud.

"What are you thinking?" David asked, caressing her bare arms.

"Oh just about our baby, he's going to be so handsome, just like his daddy" she lied. The hell with the baby, he didn't even exist, she thought.

"Ummm, I still think we should see a doctor, just to be positive. And maybe get a sonogram all those things" he suggested, he wanted something that could end with the small thought he was having about this baby maybe not existing at all; but Kim wouldn't lie to everybody, would she?

"I- I'm sure we can do it another time. I told you I took the pharmacy test… You don't believe me?" she pouted, looking into his big blue eyes.

"Of course I believe you, it's just… my dad he's the one who wants to be sure. You know just to be safe." He lied, Nate had no doubt apparently, and maybe he knew his son better than the boy knew himself.

"Well I guess we can do that to calm dear ol' Mr. Archibald, right?"* Damn that men, why isn't he too busy fucking that old whore Blair Waldorf* she thought, rage coming out of her pores. "Oh I forgot to tell you, you'll stay for dinner tonight, my daddy wants to talk to you… Is that okay baby?"

*Shit, what? Chuck wants to talk… The man scares the hell out of me* he thought before answering her. "Ummm, I guess it's fine. But maybe we should get dressed, after all we don't want him to think less of us than what he already might"

"Okay" she agreed, smirking while she was facing his bare back. *Can't wait to see his reaction when Chuck tells him he'll have to marry me*

TBC….

_**Hey, I had a review saying she didn't remember what happened in the story earlier so I created a summary that tells what happened on the previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, and you know… REVIEWS ARE BLESSED. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
